Chu Yuyan
|hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |family = |friends = Meng Hao (Unrequited love) Xu Qing Hanxue Shan |enemies = Wang Tengfei (ex-fiance) |master(s) = Grandmaster Pill Demon |allies = Grandmaster Pill Demon Meng Hao |occupation(s) = Alchemist (Violet Furnace Lord) |affiliation(s) = Violet Fate Sect Kunlun Society |sect(s) = Violet Fate Sect Kunlun Society |mas = Ninth Mountain and Sea |cultivation_base = Peak Dao Seeking |ve = Mountain and Sea Realm |planet = South Heaven |chinese = 楚玉嫣 |alias(es) = One of the Four Great Beauties of the Southern Domain |novel = Book 1 Chapter 35}} Chu Yuyan is one of the recurring characters of [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|'I Shall Seal the Heavens']], a beautiful Cultivator with complicated feelings (unrequited love) toward Meng Hao. History Chu Yuyan was introduced as the beautiful fiancee of Wang Tengfei. Through a series of events, she ended up being captured by Meng Hao and forced to concoct the Perfect Foundation Pill. During that time, she also gave him an advice which helped him during the Blood Immortal Legacy tournament. Later, she was seen in Meng Hao’s presence, wearing his clothes. This led to rumors (primarily propagated by Li Fugui), that she was having an illicit affair behind Wang Tengfei’s back. Angered, Wang Tengfei participated in the Song Clan search for a son-in-law, after which Chu Yuyan returned the engagement agreement to the Wang Clan, thus ending their relationship. Later, Meng Hao joined the Violet Fate Sect under the Fang Mu persona. Chu Yuyan immediately disliked Fang Mu, and repeatedly attempted to find out why. Later, she developed a fascination with Grandmaster Pill Cauldron, who was of course Fang Mu/Meng Hao. In the Violet Furnace Lord trial by fire, she finished third overall after Fang Mu and Ye Feimu, but was nonetheless permitted to become a Violet Furnace Lord. After learning that Fang Mu was, in fact, Grandmaster Pill Cauldron and not Ye Feimu, she had extremely complex emotions regarding him. In the mental realm of the Choumen Tai's corpse, she and other Violet Fate Sect disciples were saved by Meng Hao/Fang Mu. Shortly thereafter, she learns that Fang Mu and Meng Hao are one-and-the-same, and is left with complex emotions. After the Frigid Snow Clan moved to the Violet Fate Sect, Hanxue Shan learned from Chu Yuyan that Meng Hao is in fact Grandmaster Pill Cauldron. On the surface, Chu Yuyan hated Meng Hao, but deep inside her heart she longed for him. During the Ancient Dao Lakes Erruption, Chu Yuyan asked Meng Hao if "there can someone other than Xu Qing to which Meng Hao responded "the oppurtunity was there, and now it's gone". Heartbroken, Chu Yuyan left. After hearing of Meng Hao and Xu Qing's wedding, Chu Yuyan was extremely sad. When Xu Qing and Meng Hao came to the Violet Fate Sect to get Grandmaster Pill Demon's blessings, Chu Yuyan repeatedly avoided Meng Hao. When Meng Hao visited the Violet Fate Sect after winning the Southern Domain Civil War, he looked for Chu Yuyan but couldn't find her. When he was leaving, Chu Yuyan murmured "You have your glory, and I have my pride". Soon after Meng Hao entered Nine Seas God World, the Demonic cultivators kidnapped Chu Yuyan and poisoned her, in an attempt to get back at Meng Hao. Enraged, he went to Seajacket Island and slaughtered eight of the nine members of the Divine Sea Realm and two elders of the Demonic cultivators' faction. After returning to the Sect, Meng Hao slayed any and every Demonic cultivator that he saw, regardless of whether they hindered him or not. After alleviating Chu Yuyan's poison by using the heart blood of ten Sea Dragon Demonic cultivators, Meng Hao brought her with him to the Windswept Realm. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea Category:Alchemist Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Violet Fate Sect/East Pill Division/Characters Category:Kunlun Society/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters